gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jester
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Dinka (HD Universe) |variants = Jester (Racecar) |related = SC1 |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Banshee |inttxd = Vacca |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = GTA V |modelsets = BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_ MODDED_1 BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_ MODDED_2 LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED _SP (x2) |modelname = jester |handlingname = JESTER |textlabelname = JESTER |roadspawn = Yes (GTA SA and GTA V; Enhanced version) No (GTA V; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Jester Classic |gensucced = }} The Jester (Japanese: ジェスター, Jesutaa) is a two-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was also supposed to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but was removed before the game's release. It is manufactured by Dinka in the HD Universe. Design The car appears as a two-door coupé in GTA San Andreas, and a two-door mid-engine sports car in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Designed as a two-door sports coupe, the Jester bears resemblance to several real life cars, such as the , the , and a hint of . However, the design has a strong resemblance to the Toyota Supra RZ. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Jester now mostly resembles the , with curvy features and distinct Japanese styling in both the bodywork and front and rear fascia. The headlights and the hood are derived from the . The Jester is made up of an aggressive front face made by the irregular shape of the headlights, causing it to resemble an angry grin. There is a noticeable Japanese style on the Jester, which included many sharp curves throughout the car, specifically the front and sides. The rear is more sloped and rounded, giving it a stark contrast between the front. The Jester also features two fuel tank caps, one on either side. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car is equipped with an inline engine sporting a performance intake manifold. Unlike the Supra, the Jester is front-wheel-drive, yet retains its sporty qualities. In acceleration, speed, handling, and braking, the Jester is inferior to most other sports cars and tuners in the game, superior only to the Euros. However, the vehicle still possesses good grip and braking, ideal for sharp cornering using the brake or handbrake. Like most tuners in the game, the body construction is poor, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. GTA San Andreas Overview Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Based on what the files suggest,Handling.cfg: ;SUPRA 1500.0 3000.0 2.0 0.0 0.15 -0.15 70 0.80 0.80 0.45 5 200.0 28.0 10.0 R P 11.1 0.52 0 30.0 1.5 0.12 0.0 0.30 -0.15 0.5 0.3 0.24 0.60 45000 10000000 1 1 the car performed similarly to how it did in San Andreas. However, this time it had a RWD configuration. Because the car never made it into the final game, it's unknown if it remained exactly the same as in its predecessor. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Jester has good top speed and acceleration, making it comparable to other sports cars in its class. The acceleration is average, however the handling makes up for this. Based on a Japanese sports car, the steering and agility of the vehicle are extremely sensitive and responsive, due to the fact that the Jester is all-wheel drive (20% - 80%, front to rear torque distribution). This also allows the car to have exceptional handling even over slippery or wet surfaces, making it a useful getaway vehicle even in poor conditions. The agility of many Japanese sports cars contributes to extremely skillful and quick moves if used right, but at low speeds could cause a crash with excessive traction, acceleration, and small turning radius, likely due to the all-wheel drive nature of the car. Due to the fact that there is an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts; this is very useful when racing and simply wanting a smooth ride. But the Jester tends to start drifting when driven on dirt roads, most likely due to its large power output. Crash deformation is excellent, and it can take multiple front end collisions without deforming the front wheels. Despite claiming to have a V6 engine, it actually has a V8 engine, which can be seen through the rear window. The Jester shares the same engine sound as the Coquette. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Jester-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Jester can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Jester-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Jester at Wheel Arch Angels in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jester-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Jester on Rockstar Games Social Club. Jester-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Jester on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Variants Special Variants GTA Online: Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Jester may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Jester-GTAO-front-H0TP1NK.png|The H0TP1NK Jester seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Jester-GTAO-front-T0PCL0WN.png|The T0PCL0WN Jester seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Jester-GTAO-front-NOF00L.png|The NOF00L Jester seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Jester-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|H0TP1NK Jester thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Jester-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|T0PCL0WN Jester thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Jester-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|NOF00L Jester thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. NPC-Modified Variants Business DLC Sports Modded Pre-modified variants of the Jester can be seen driving around Los Santos randomly. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Jester-GTAV-front-BusinessDLCSportsModded2.png|The Business DLC Sports Modded 2 Jester in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Jesters, two sets of Jesters may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified. These again only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. These variants are named "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and use the exact same modifications and colors as the Business DLC Sports Modded sets. NPC-Modified Jester-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|An NPC-modified Jester outside Los Santos Customs (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Customs Fast Track - Carl and Cesar bring a Jester from the containers at the docks to the Garage, as it's one of the wish list's car. *Race Tournaments - The player has to race against this car in San Fierro Fastlane. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: H0TP1NK, T0PCL0WN and N0F00L. **This vehicle is classed as a Standard-Range vehicle. **Jester "N0F00L" is part of the 4-vehicle "Hip To Be Square" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Importable at Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing Customs Fast Track. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesdays and Fridays only). *Behind the Wheel Arch Angels garage in Ocean Flats, San Fierro (Sometimes locked or equipped with an alarm). *Very common around The Strip, Las Venturas and the richest areas of Los Santos and San Fierro, like Richman and Paradiso, respectively. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player, after installing The Business Update DLC. ;Enhanced version *Can spawn in traffic. ;Scenarios (enhanced version) The Jester is part of two vehiclemodelsets, "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and "BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_MODDED". The first allows the Jester, among other cars, to spawn outside Los Santos Customs heavily modified, and in other places around the city, the second allows the Jester and Massacro to spawn heavily modified in specific locations. They only spawn in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $240,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Jester are: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA V: The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *A model car called "Jester Crossflow" and looking like a tuned Jester can be found in the Zero RC shop in San Fierro. *In Customs Fast Track, CJ and Cesar Vialpando steal a red Jester from a container ship in Easter Basin, delivering the car to Doherty Garage. While the previous stolen vehicles spawn in the Wang Cars showroom after mission completion, the Jester is replaced by a Savanna. *In the beta version of the game, the Jester had Ferrari-styled rims.Beta Jester *The X Flow Rear Spoiler reassembles the rear spoiler which was a factory option on Toyota Supras. *Sometimes, when the player buys the Jester in the Exports/Imports ship, it will come with a unique license plate reading "X2 GAV". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The "R" in the Jester's badge is colored red, mimicking the Type-R badge famous among Honda cars, for example the First Generation Honda NSX. *When heavily damaged, smoke will come out of the front end, as if its engine was at the front, despite being just in front of the rear axle (rear-mid). This is likely a developer oversight. **This has since been fixed in enhanced version of the game, and will now emit smoke from the rear. See Also *Jester (Racecar) - Racing variant. *Jester Classic - Predecessor. *SC1 - A vehicle in GTA Online with very similar design cues. References }} Navigation }}de:Jester es:Jester nl:Jester pl:Jester ru:Jester fr:Jester pt:Jester Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Business Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Tuners